Tis a Wonderful Cat Life!
by BlackShadowDark
Summary: "Tsuna, he-p me!" "Why should I?" "I n-d air!""*Sigh* Fine, but you owe me!" This is not a normal 'I am reborn' fanfiction story. I died by falling into a lake, a cat helped with that, and drowning since I had SUPERB swimming skills. *Note Sarcasm* I like to believe I'm a special case, since I was reborn as the least expected thing. Hints of 27xOC and slight Iemitsu bashing.


**Prologue: Death**

I still don't understand why it happened to me. I was a nice person and a good citizen. So why me? Plus my whole day had been great, so I don't get why it had to happen. I think you all know by now what happened to me. It's actually pretty simple, if you haven't. I died. Plain and simple, but it was the way I died and what had happened on the day I died that makes it so unbelievable.

School had started two weeks ago and I had decided to run for the secretary spot in the student council and that's where everything starts. I don't remember much of what the reasons they had for picking me, I was on information overload mode then, but all I remember is that I found out during fourth period and I will start my duties the next day. I had been so excited that I had been on auto drive for the rest of the day and when it had finally settled into my brain, I was outside the school entrance. A humongous smile came on my face and I jumped in the air, shouting, "YEEAAAAAA!"

I started running to the left, jumping and singing in excitement, which caused me to slip. In plain air. On my butt.

.

.

.

.

.

It was so stupid of me that mentally I was beating myself up. I stood up and cleaned my self up real quick and I looked around to check if anybody was around to see me. I sighed in relief when I saw no one, _gosh if there had been anybody around, I would've known how Tsuna feels when he trips._ Yep, that's right, I watch and read KHR and in my opinion, it is the best anime/manga I've ever seen.

I speed walked and soon I was reaching the end of the street. I started thinking about how great the school year had been so far and I sighed in content. I stopped in front of the walk signal and pressed the button. When it turned green and I crossed the street as quickly as possible. Once I reached the other side, I turned left and went down the road until I reached another intersection. I turned right and I reached a park.

It was a shortcut to and from my house and school. The thing was that the path I always took was dangerous to take. The path was on the top part of a wide hill. And while you were walking, on each side of the path there was a very steep incline to the lake below and if you slipped... Well, you better know how to swim. I went through it with confidence, trying that mind over matter stuff to make me forget that if I slipped, I could potentially die.

About halfway through, it seemed that this cat decided that it'd be fun to trip me and send me down to the bottom of the lake. And as I was falling, I turned around to see it and what I saw made me yell out, "Damn you, you feline!" It had this satisfied look as if saying,_ yea, I'll be getting a promotion today._

I fell for about 6 feet and when I hit the water, I had hit it back first so my back burned with pain. I had already breathed in lots of air, but I needed to swim up so I could call for help. Sadly though, I couldn't swim for shit and I sank lower and lower to the deep part of the lake. Soon, my lungs were yelling for more air and I had to let go of the breath I was holding. Bubbles were emerging from my mouth and my sight was starting to get shady.

The last I remembered I was just sinking to the bottom, my body not responding to anything I told it to, and my last thought being, _ Damn it, I wish I was a fish like my brother._

* * *

Everything was black. I could hear nothing or see anything at all. I didn't know what to do when I remembered what my dad had told me, from a long time ago, that if I was ever lost I should stay put and wait. Now I remembered that I had been in the lake when I lost conciousness and that I most likely died from that, so it made no sense to even stay put. But I didn't care, it made me feel less afraid.

"Mommy, is she gonna be ok?"

_"What's that voice?',_I thought after a few minutes of standing around, and heard a far off voice. It was a very soft, high-pitched voice that I knew was from a child's.

"I don't know sweetie? She'll wake up when she wants to," another voice answered the child, this one being more mature yet still being high-pitched. A woman, the child's mother.

_"Who's talking? What's going on," _I started thinking, getting curious about who those voices belonged to. I didn't know if I should go follow the voices or not, but it seemed as that would be the best choice at the moment.

"Hm, okay mommy!" I went off in th direction where I heard the voice come from, and after few minutes of walking I saw a light up ahead. _What's that light, _I thought, very tempted to go through it, but I decided to think it through. As I was contemplating on what to do, I remembered a phrase that my mom told me about my never-ending curiosity, _curiosity killed the cat, Aoi._ A tear left my eye as I remembered my mom and my brother and my dad, realizing that I might not ever see them again.

I dried the tear off and cracked a small smile when I remembered what I always responded with, _And satisfaction brought it back. _I looked at the bright light ahead and ran full speed to it. When I crossed through the light the last thing I heard was laughter, happy and light ones, from my family. I couldn't help but also laugh.

* * *

"Oh look Mommy, She's waking up!"

I groaned at the terribly loud noise and tried to open my eyes. Soon bright light flooded my vision and I had to close them back. _Bad idea,_ I thought as I opened my eyes little by little, to get used to the brightness.

"Yes it's wonderful, Tsu-chan_," _the mother replied to her son, excited as he was.

_Tsu-chan_, I thought questioningly and once my eyes were fully open, I was able to fully take in the appearances of the owners of the voices I had heard.

The first person I saw was a little boy, about 5 or 6 years old with gravity defying brown hair, doe-like brown eyes with a small blush on his somewhat pale cheeks. Plus his face looked so pudgy and cute and squishable. _So CUTEEEEE, _was the only thing going through my mind then.

"Why isn't she moving, Mommy, she's completely awake," the little boy asked his mom.

"Well, she might just need a few more seconds to get used to her surroundings," the mother answered her child. She was very pretty and young. She had straight, light brown hair with m-shaped bangs, the same doe-like eyes as her son, and she was very skinny and somewhat pale.

I blinked after I came to a huge realization and I couldn't help but try to deny it by looking for something that will make it wrong. After a few seconds of blinking I stood up quickly and yelled out, "Oh my gawd, it's Tsuna and Nana!"

"See she's fine now, Tsu-kun," Nana told Tsuna as she crouched down right next to her son.

"Yea Mommy and she can talk too, she even said our names," Tsuna explained to Nana excitedly. Nana promptly gave him this confused look and said, "Really?" "Yep," he replied back with a huge smile. "Wow I can't believe it Tsu-chan! Neko-chan can talk," she replied and looked at me, smiling happily, "Hello Neko-chan!" I blinked owlishly at her and I thought, _n__eko means cat in japanese, cat means neko in english._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"KYAAAAAAA," I yelled loudly, but instead of hearing a normal human voice yelling, I heard a cat saying, _MROW._ I stopped yelling then and I looked to see my hands, praying to God that they'll be normal hands with normal five fingers. Sadly my prayers weren't answered and what I saw instead were small, fluffy, white paws.I just stared at them and after a few seconds, I looked up to look at Nana and Tsuna.

Tsuna was hiding behind Nana, while she was just staring at me worriedly. I then turned in a full circle on the spot and saw that there was a river nearby. I got an idea on how to prove my suspicion and ran straight to the river.

I looked at the reflection the river provided and saw a black cat with striking green eyes and a white muzzle. But it looked younger than a full-grown cat, it was a kitten. Instead maybe I should say, **_I_** looked like a kitten. "Holy shiz! Why the hell am I a really cute kitty?!"I had jumped up in surprise, my fur standing up, and I was now saying in a mantra,"I'm a kitty." After a few minutes of saying that, I heard a small giggle and I looked to see where it had come from.

It was Tsuna, peeking from behind Nana, who was looking at me in enjoyment. Why? I don't know, but Tsuna was giving me a small smile and I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Tsuna quickly replied in a baby voice,"You look reawwy cute wike that!" I blinked owlishly and I thought, _oh my gosh,_ _his lisp is really cute _Then I finally took in what he meant and I had to lie down and cover my eyes with my paws. It was such an embarrassing thing to hear that I just had to moan in embarrassment.

You see, I was never one to have great self-esteem, but I wasn't one of those people who were like, 'I'm not good at anything, I'm a waste of space, I should just die!' Nope! But even if my self-esteem was average, I rarely got any compliments back when I was alive. _Throb._ I was an average looking teenage girl, with mid-waist length, black hair with emerald-green eyes. I had two side bangs that framed my oval face and I always had my hair in a braid. There weren't many people who knew me since I didn't socialize much, and there were only two or three people who I could say were my friends. But they weren't my best friends... I actually never had a best friend, since there had been no one I was really that close to, that hadn't been my family. The real clincher about why no one talked to me was because I was a full-blown nerd. Joining clubs that would help me get into a good college, never going to parties, and the really popular people at my school hated me and the lesser popular's just ignored me.

I didn't let them get to me though, I enjoyed everyday of my old life. Watching anime, reading manga's, doing homework listening to music, watching detective series, learning different languages, I enjoyed every single thing I did in my life. I was a happy, bright person with an ok sense of humor. I was very much like Yamamoto in the sense that I always smiled, even if sometimes they were strained.

"Mommy, can we take her home with us," I heard Tsuna ask Nana, taking me out of my deep thoughts.

Nana looked at him in surprised than hesitantly smiled, replying him with, "Eto, I don't know Tsu-kun, she might have a mommy or daddy that might be worried sick."

Tsuna looked at her in befuddlement and exclaimed, "Really Mommy, I didn't think of that!"

"Well, now you know."

Tsuna then started thinking about something for a few seconds and when he was finished thinking, he was smiling so big I started wondering wether or not it hurt to smile like that.

"Mommy, if she didn't have a family, _could_ she stay with us," Tsuna questioned innocently, putting more emphasize on the 'could'. Nana frowned, contemplating the pros and cons on taking me with them I presumed, and when she finally came to a decision she closed her eyes and nodded, "I don't see why not, but you'll be the one to take care of her, ok Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at her happily and nodded rapidly, his eyes glowing with happiness, "Hai Mamma!"

I giggled mentally at little Tsuna's cuteness and when Tsuna turned around to look at me I answered the question I was sure was going to come out of his mouth, "I have no family Tsuna, they live far away from me! In a place that I'll never be able to reach now, so I'm all alone." He frowned at me answer, I think he didn't like how somber it was, but then he smiled at me, nodded, and turned to look at his mom.

"She said her family is far away in place she can't get to and that she is all alone now, so can we take her home with us."

Nana looked surprised at his statement and looked at me, "Um, let me make sure she's really ok with it Tsuna!"

"Ok mama!"

She then walked up to me, covering me from seeing Tsuna and vice versa, and felt my neck while saying, "Ok Neko-chan, do you really want to come with us?". At first I was confused as to why she was doing this, then I realized that she might have been looking for a collar and was trying to cover that up from Tsuna. When she realized I didn't have one she nodded in satisfaction and looked back at Tsuna,"She said yes Tsu-kun, so we can take her home!"

Tsuna jumped up in excitement and ran to hug his mother, "Yay momma! Yay!" Nana smiled at her son's happiness and looked at me with a kind smile, and I smiled back, my tail swishing back and forth. With one of her hands she scratched the top of my neck and I couldn't but purr in satisfaction, since it felt so good. Nana giggled at my purring then stood up, taking her wonderful hands from my head.

"Ok then, let's go home Tsu-kun, Neko-chan," Nana explained, taking Tsuna's hand and walking away, _to their home I presume_. Tsuna started skipping and looked at me, who was following them,_duh._ "I forgot to ask, but what's your name Neko-chan?" I looked at him and gave him my past life's name, "My name's Aoi. Hayashi Aoi." He smiled at me, nodding, "I think we should change it to Sawada Aoi, since you're now a part of our famiwy!" I mentally smiled a humongous smile, outwardly nodding, "I agree Tsuna and please take good care of me!"

"I will Aoi, I promise!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I don't know why I was reborn, and into a cat of all things, but I'm glad that I was born into a place that I loved in my old life and I met the character that I loved the most first. I won't forget my old life, but I'm starting a new one now and I hope that everything will turn out as it's supposed to._

* * *

**Hello people of the KHR fandom and Fanfiction community, my name's S and this is technically my second story that I posted. But as you look to my profile you'll see that only this one is there as one of my stories. 'What happened to the first one?', you might ask. I deleted it temporarily so I could edit it. **

**I don't know when I'll repost that one, but I hope you enjoy this one. Gosh, I'm using the word 'one' a lot, I'm sorry. Anyways, I've seen a lot of fanfics of OCs dying and being reborn and I've always enjoyed them. That's why my story is also like that, but there's a small difference and I think you know what it already is since you're bothering to actually read this long, long,** **_long _author's note, (Again I'm sorry) she was reborn into a cat.**

**Anyways, since I'm also somewhat new to this, reviews on how to improve my writing will be greatly appreciated. Actually, any kind of review would be greatly appreciated. **

**Again, I hope you liked this and chapter 2 will be updated by next week, most likely.**

* * *

**Question: If you could be reborn into any animal, what would it be? Mine would be a wolf.**

_**Hayashi Aoi roughly translates to blue forest.**_


End file.
